Experiments are directed toward understanding of molecular events associated with the formation of long-term memory. Strategies include fractionation of protein following incorporation of labeled precursors, as well as radioautographic approaches to the regional localization of events during the time following training that memory is known to be susceptible to antibiotic blocking agents. Of particular interest are those aspects of these animal experiments that may ultimately relate to understanding human memory disorders.